A Chance Meeting
by gingersnapped907
Summary: My take on the BamDammmsters prompt... Just our way to help us all through the Major Crimes/Shandy hiatus! :)


_**~A Chance "Meeting"~**_

My take on the Bamsters prompt... is explained at the end.

 **Disclaimer:** Still, own nothin'

* * *

It was a silent acknowledgment to each other from across the room, just a barely noticeable slight nod of their heads. They called it Alcoholics Anonymous for a reason. Though there was no surprise he was attending a meeting, both were a bit shocked to see her there. She was probably more surprised and maybe in a daze to know that she finally managed to force herself into coming to one of these meetings. The last few years she had a hard time adjusting, well job wise. She had a great job, she was mostly just bored professionally and that had taken its toll on her home life. Though she as happy there and was very happy in her personal life. The problem lied in the fact she was having more and more wine with her supper. Also maybe on her days off, she was splurging on a glass earlier and earlier in the day. He had always said he didn't mind that she drank but she could tell it was getting to him. Was it fair to him a recovering alcoholic to have her wine around him all the time? He was adamant in saying that wine didn't tempt him; it was never really his drink of choice.

It had all been going fine but she could see it showing on his face, especially this morning when he was going around picking up empty wine glass and bottles, ones that she was too lazy or full out exhausted to pick up. Or was it really because she was too drunk to worry about them? All she did know was that she was done doing that to him, after today's distasteful look he gave her before he could hide. She realized she needed to stop being selfish and think about what it was doing to him too. So she found the nearest AA meeting near her building and was just going to stop in and see how it all worked. Not that she couldn't stop drinking on her own, anytime, in fact, she just wanted to keep her options open. Then why did she have to run into him here of all the meetings in this huge city, all the times and days they just happen to go to the same one?

She had known him long enough to know that he was in AA and had been going to meeting regularly. She just didn't want him to know she was here. She watched as most of the crowd stood up, gave their first names and talked, though she did not. She was far from ready for that. She was still sitting here debating if she'd come back at all. She was absolutely sure she could do this all on her own. She was a strongly independent woman after all. She had only known a few of those in her life and she used to work with one of the most stubbornly independent woman she had ever known.

After the meeting finished she sat quietly as everyone file out, instinctively knowing he would want to talk to her. They hadn't seen each other in awhile and it would be nice to talk, she just had no desire to explain why she was at an AA meeting. Maybe he knew her well enough to know why and he wouldn't ask. They meet outside the front doors at the top of the Saint Francis church steps. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey" was his response. Both were acting very nonchalant, like neither of them was shocked to be seeing each other after so long and it happens to be at an AA meeting. They hadn't been the best of friends when they first worked together but when she left they were on good terms. She wasn't sure how this reunion would go.

There was basic everyday conversation as they stood there in the dark. Mostly about her new job and his job. Mostly small talk about people they hadn't seen in awhile. Seemed they were both happy with their jobs. Though she didn't want to let on that she wasn't as happy as she had been in her old one. Putting away criminals in any form was full filling and frankly more exciting. As the conversation was dying out and getting slightly awkward, they said their goodbyes. She stepped down to the sidewalk, noticing he still stood at the top of the landing. She called up to him and offered, "Andy, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, no my ride is on the way. Thanks though." She could only imagine that he's ride would be Provenza. Those two were always a pain in her... Well, they had always caused trouble let just say that.

As she turned to leave a car pulled up, "That's my ride." Andy skipped down the steps, passing her; he was practically jogging as he made his way over to the driver's door. She didn't remember seeing Andy that happy to ever see his grumpy partner. She watched curiously as he quickly pulled the door open. Oh, no wonder he was excited about seeing his ride, from what she could see in the dark night it was a woman and he was kissing her very passionately.

She was feeling embarrassed by just standing there staring, more so when Andy pushed the woman up against the car and deepened the kiss, he was now running his hands through her hair. Her eyes widen, as she was quite sure what she was hearing was the lady moaning. Yes, she needed to get out of here now, turning quickly she started to walk away. "Oh wait," she heard Andy call out.

Great, she didn't want to turn around this was all very awkward she just wanted to leave. She was happy it was dark so they couldn't see the redness in her cheeks from witnessing them kissing but she turned to look at them. She could just see the woman walk around the rear of the car and open the passenger door. Just before she sat in the seat the woman waved her fingers at her and said, "hello, it nice seeing you again. You should stop by work or call, we'll have lunch. Sorry, we're in hurry and can't talk right now."

With that they sat in the car, both car doors closed and Andy drove away. She knew exactly why they were in a hurry if that kiss had anything to do with it. They couldn't get home fast enough. She should be heading to her car but she couldn't move. She was completely frozen, her feet wouldn't budge. Standing there with her mouth hung open she came to a conclusion. Yes, she should stop drinking, if she was seeing Lieutenant Andrew Flynn kissing Captain Sharon Raydor like that. Really, that woman?

* * *

 **A/N:** The prompt was Brenda finding out about Shandy but I didn't want to spoil it in the beginning.  
Just us trying to get through the Major Crimes/Shandy hiatus!


End file.
